


黎明之前

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 战犯土X六火卡，四战结束后一周年。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. 01

**上**  
  
带土在清晨醒来。  
  
天刚蒙蒙亮，窗帘没有拉开，整个房间笼罩在昏暗之中。床单还残留着余温，可昨晚与他依偎着入睡的那个人却已经不在身旁。  
  
睁开双眼，他维持着仰躺的姿势，无声地转动眼珠，将视线落在近处的银发男人身上。  
  
卡卡西背对着带土坐在床边。他佝偻着肩膀，瘦削的脊背弯出一道弧度，双手手肘拄在膝盖上，十指深深地插入发间。  
  
带土很快移开了目光。他知道卡卡西是一名优秀的忍者，即使是沉浸在自己的情绪当中，也能敏锐地感觉到旁人长时间的注视。  
  
他也知道卡卡西并不希望他看到这一幕。  
  
带土翻身转向里侧，口中发出足够以假乱真的梦呓。  
  
身后传来细小的窸窣声。带土盯着墙面，猜想着卡卡西的动作——被从思绪中惊醒，直起身来，回头看向他。然后床垫那边的重量突然一轻，赤脚踩在木质地板上的声音渐渐走远，最终被隔断在轻轻掩上的房门之外。  
  
外面的天色越发亮了。白粥的清香在整个公寓内蔓延开来，顺着门缝钻进卧室。听到门把手转动的声音，带土立刻闭上眼睛，装作还在熟睡。  
  
卡卡西的脚步声在他的身后停下。一只手搭在带土露在被子外面的肩膀，指尖冰凉。  
  
“带土，”卡卡西的语气温和平静，好似之前摆出那样痛苦的姿态的人并不是他，“起床了。”  
  
他们各自穿戴、洗漱，默契而熟练地给彼此递去衣物、毛巾和牙刷，然后来到饭桌前坐下。  
  
因为一半的身体都是由白绝所组成，所以带土并不需要像常人一样频繁进食，但他却从不想错过每天早晚与卡卡西一起用餐的时间。日复一日过着枯燥至极的生活，这是极少数能让他产生积极情绪的活动之一；使他可以暂时抛下来自内心与外界的重压，在足以令人窒息的压抑之中获得短暂的放松机会，并意识到自己还是个活人，而不是一具麻木的行尸走肉。  
  
有时他甚至会产生一种错觉。这里并不是软禁他的牢狱，不是把他与旁人远远隔离的流放之地，只是他们两个人的家；而他们也不是战犯和火影，囚徒和狱卒，只是宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西。  
  
但错觉终归是错觉。普通人唾手可得的平淡温馨，于他们二人来说却是不敢轻易妄想的奢侈。  
  
今天的卡卡西显得尤为心不在焉。他常常会停下筷子，盯着面前的桌面出神，手指无意识地摩挲着粥碗的边沿，传递出心烦意乱的信号。  
  
带土将卡卡西的这些异样都收进眼底，但他什么都没有说。他也什么都不能说；他明白卡卡西的不安来自于何处，而那个话题在这间屋子里——在他们两人之间——则是毫无争议的禁句。  
  
特别是在最近这几天。  
  
一顿早饭在两人各自的沉默中结束。带土把碗碟都收拾起来，放进厨房的水槽里，然后斜倚在门框上，看着卡卡西将它们一一清洗干净。  
  
“走吧。”把最后一个盘子放进橱柜，卡卡西擦了擦手，转过身来。他看向带土，又很快垂下眼帘，越过白发男人向厨房外面走去。  
  
带土点点头，无声地跟在他的身后。  
  
两人来到走廊的尽头，那里有一扇黑色的、没有把手的门。卡卡西结了几个印，将自己的手掌贴在门上，幽蓝的光芒在他的掌心之中亮起，如水波一般飞快地扩散开去，密密麻麻的封印亮起微光，只一瞬间又再次消隐。  
  
黑门开启时发出了令人不适的吱呀声，一团阴冷的空气扑面而来。门后面是一个只有卧室的一半大的小房间；在门对面的墙上开了一扇狭窄的通气窗，上面没有玻璃，取而代之的则是数根竖直的铁栏杆，间隔勉强足够成年男人的小臂通过。地上同样画着庞大的封印阵，蚯蚓一样的文字盘曲蜿蜒，最后都汇集到屋子的正中心。  
  
在那里有一张铁制的椅子，面朝通气窗固定在地上，前腿与扶手上焊接着用来禁锢落座者四肢的环扣。  
  
带土走过去，如同之前的数百个白天一样，在那张椅子上坐下。而卡卡西也如同之前的数百个白天一样，将四个铁环在他的手腕与脚踝上扣好。  
  
最后一枚环扣复归原位，咔哒一声轻响。带土的身体在椅子上不舒服地挣动了一下；透过深蓝色浴衣微微敞开的前襟，可以隐约看到男人左边胸口上的封印符号亮起幽暗的红光，黑色的墨痕像是自己有生命一般地蠕动起来，过了片刻才重新平静。  
  
带土长长地吐出一口气，僵硬着的身体终于放松了下来。他低下头，让卡卡西将特制的眼罩为自己戴上。  
  
即便是封住了他全身的查克拉，也要在双眼上面再加一道禁制——宇智波一族的血继限界，完全有足够的资格令人畏惧至此。  
  
力量被彻底剥夺，虚弱感令带土感到不适，即使已经过了一年，他依旧没能做到对此习惯。黑暗之中，他感觉到卡卡西捧起自己的脸颊，在他的嘴唇上轻轻地印下一个吻。  
  
“我走了，带土。”他听见银发男人的声音，“晚上见。”

* * *

  
  
“……尽管如此，我觉得还是把实情告诉您比较好。虽然我可以再次下令约束他们的行为，督促他们忠于职守，但是恐怕并不会起到多少作用。我也不能因此而真正处罚任何人……他们之中有太多的人在大战和九尾之祸中失去了亲友。我尽力调整了轮值人员的名单，但是毕竟不能做得太明显。”  
  
“我很抱歉，火影大人……卡卡西前辈。”  
  
说过这句话，新任的暗部司令官大和直起身来，抬眼看向他的前辈与上司。银发的火影无声地坐在那里，双眼盯着面前空白的卷轴，脸上的表情近乎木然。  
  
“明天就是四战结束一周年的纪念日……同样也是九尾之祸的十八周年纪念日。因丧失亲友之痛而失去理智的人们，曾经对年幼的鸣人做过什么事情，您是最清楚不过的。我担心他们这次也会……”  
  
“不，天藏。你已经做得很好了。谢谢你告诉我这些。”卡卡西打断了他的话，视线依旧没有离开那张卷轴。“对暗部什么也不需要说……说了也只会起到反效果。面对夺去了重要之人的罪魁祸首，心中那种无法压抑的悲痛与愤怒，我比谁都要理解。这不是凭借对命令的服从与对火影的忠诚心就能克服的……暗部毕竟也是人，而非无血无泪的工具。”  
  
他露出一个极度苦涩的笑容，将脸埋进双手。  
  
“更何况，我并不是一个值得他们奉上忠诚的火影。”  
  
“前辈……”大和脸上露出了不忍的神色。  
  
 **值得吗？** 看着面前终日挣扎在愧疚感与自责之中的男人，再想起数天前自己透过铁窗所看到的，被剥夺了力量、自由、甚至是尊严的那个宇智波，他几乎想要如此发问。  
  
但他也明白这个问题是多余的。如果带土不想再活下去了，他有超出一百种的方法能够终结自己的生命，而在这个村子里，会为他的死亡而感到真正难过的人，恐怕一只手就数的过来；而如果卡卡西不想要保住带土的性命，从一开始他就不会做出那样的行动与选择。  
  
一年前，辉夜女神被封印，无限月读被解开，第四次忍界大战宣告结束。宇智波斑已重回冥土，但受他所利用操纵、直接掀起了战争的宇智波带土却还活在世上。因此，如何处置这名双手染血的罪人，就成了五大国所率先要面对的问题。  
  
处死的提议几乎要在第一时间被全票通过——直到旗木卡卡西以继任火影的身份，在五国的大名与影面前屈膝下跪，低头恳求他们饶过带土的性命。经过一番磋商，最终大名们与其他的四位影同意将判决改为终身监禁，而即将上任的六代目火影，也就成了当仁不让的看守者与担保人。  
  
带土的活动范围被限制在建于木叶边缘地带、远离人群的一户小屋里，只要卡卡西离开这间屋子，他就必须被关入特制的牢房，限制住双眼与手脚，并由四名精英暗部共同看守。在他心脏处植入的咒印与牢房中的封印阵相呼应，牢牢封锁住他的查克拉。  
  
在卡卡西的心脏上也被植入了类似的咒印。它与带土的经脉相连，在带土没有被禁锢的情况下，只要他试图调动查克拉，咒印就会给卡卡西带来灼烧一般的痛苦。如果带土使用了神威这样的高级瞳术，那么咒印在一瞬间所爆发的威力将直接摧毁卡卡西的心脏。  
  
真正意义上的 **以性命担保** 。如果带土将来不甘于现状，想要再度掀起风波，那么卡卡西将成为死于他手下的第一个人。  
  
对于咒印与这些附加条件，水门班剩下的两个人都平静地选择了接受。但他们所付出的代价却远远不止于此。  
  
带土是四战的直接发起者，是将木叶一度摧毁的晓的幕后主使，是十六年前操纵着九尾夺去了无数人的性命的元凶。慰灵碑上他的名字被立刻划去，在真相刚刚公布的那段时间之内，村子里到处都能听到对那个宇智波的诅咒，愤怒的村民们向小屋的墙壁与房门泼洒油漆，用鲜红的颜料写下“凶手”、“去死”之类的谩骂文字。  
  
而卡卡西，四战的英雄，为木叶立下过无数功劳、备受尊敬的精英上忍，从此也成为了罪人的包庇者，不论走到何处都会迎来背后的窃窃私语，和疏远而异样的目光。不少人对于这样的人居然能当上火影也颇有微词，直到卸任的五代目纲手狠狠地爆发了一通怒火，这些流言蜚语才终于平息了下来——虽然也仅仅是在明面上。  
  
都说时间能冲淡所有感情，带走一切伤痛。但难道仇恨当真能在经年累月中完全消弭？就算真的可以，在那一天到来之前，又要再制造出多少伤害？创伤一旦深刻入骨，是否就再也无法愈合？  
  
没有人能预料未来。而这样的未来——这样充斥着绝望与痛苦，不知何时才能得到救赎的未来，就算是身为旁观者的大和，也不禁为此而感到窒息。  
  
他无法猜想、也不敢去猜想卡卡西与带土的心境。  
  
“笃笃”，通讯鹰用鸟喙轻敲着玻璃，打破了火影办公室的寂静。从思绪中回过神来，大和微微欠身。“那么，我就先告退了，火影大人。”  
  
卡卡西没有回答，还是维持着之前的姿势。情知大概听不到回应了，大和在心里叹了口气，转身向门外走去。  
  
“天藏。”他的手刚搭在门把上，银发火影的声音突然在身后响起，透过盖在脸上的手掌传出来，沙哑又沉闷。“ **我……做错了吗？** ”  
  
那话语之中所流露出的迷茫彷徨，令大和的心脏不由自主地为之抽紧。仿佛只要他回答一个“是”，那个字就能成为压垮这个男人的最后一根稻草。  
  
“对不起，卡卡西前辈。这个问题我无法回答。”沉默片刻，他低声开口，“而且我想，不论我说什么，你的决定也是不会改变的吧。只是有一点请不要忘记……”  
  
就算无法真正驱散那片阴霾，至少，他想要给这两人带来一些小小的安慰与希望；这也是他们这些局外人所能做的唯一一件事。  
  
“不论将来发生什么，我与鸣人他们，都会永远站在你们这一边。”

* * *

  
  
静坐在黑暗之中，带土专心地聆听着窗外的风声。  
  
小时候的他并不是一个能沉下心来、去将注意力长久集中在某一件事上面的人，也难怪水门老师会说他动不动就想要放弃。而在那之后，或许是因为月之眼计划着实需要漫长的时间来完成，而不论是摆布水影、在幕后操纵晓、还是筹备战争，都需要他全神贯注，不得有半点放松，渐渐地，他也被磨出了非同一般的耐性。  
  
带土有时候几乎要感谢那段令他无比悔恨憎恶的时光；如果没有那些日子里的磨练，现在的他或许早已被这样的生活所逼疯。  
  
这样单调，难熬，如同伊邪那美一样不断轮回、似乎永远也看不到尽头的生活。这一切并非幻术，他早已认清了真正的自我，却依旧被禁锢在这终而复始的牢笼之中，无望地等待着不知道何时才会到来的改变。  
  
 **如此苟延残喘下去，究竟有什么意义** ——在这一年之中，带土也曾无数次地在心中问过自己。他的肩上承载着来自于木叶、乃至是整个忍界的仇恨；他明白自己罪有应得，毕竟他曾经犯下了那么多的过错，多得就连他自己都无法原谅自己。  
  
琳因他而死。水门与玖辛奈因他而死。鸣人因为他而拥有悲惨的童年，鼬因为九尾事件造成的余波而被迫手刃亲族，成为叛忍，进而导致多年之后，佐助也走上了一条痛苦的复仇之路。那么多的人因他而死，因他而不幸，而他二十年来的人生却只是一个受骗者所设下的骗局。  
  
他早就不想活了。死亡之于他来说只是解脱，而他现在的囚牢生涯也只是再次有力佐证了这一结论。唯有他的死亡才能真正平息受害人的亡魂与亲属的悲痛，给所有因为他而受到伤害的人做出一个交代。  
  
唯有对一个人例外。  
  
那个放下了全部自尊和骄傲，替他向所有人乞求宽恕的男人。那个尽力为他争取到了最大的有利条件，为此甘愿将自己的性命交付于他的良心的男人。那个宁可舍弃掉英雄的身份和旁人的爱戴，也要跳入这深渊中陪他的男人。  
  
那个因为他而背负了十八年的悔恨内疚，被他击溃了一直以来坚持着的人生信念，一度想要与他同归于尽来终结一切恩怨，却又在他回头之后、比谁都希望他能活下去的男人。  
  
如果那就是卡卡西不惜一切代价也要实现的愿望，那么带土将满足他，哪怕要面对外界的憎恨与仇视，哪怕这与带土自己的意志相违背。  
  
卡卡西已经看着带土死去一次了。带土不能再次抛下他，让卡卡西再次成为那个被留下来的人。  
  
那个问题，他早已自己给出了答案。  
  
 **宇智波带土是为了旗木卡卡西才继续存在于这个世界上的。**  
  
身后的房门发出“吱呀”一声。带土想，如果他的查克拉还在的话，现在大概能感知到暗部们从阴影中悄无声息地离开。  
  
“我回来了，带土。”一双手温柔地搭在他的肩膀上。头顶响起卡卡西的声音，和早上离去前一样温和平静，仿佛什么事情都不曾发生。  
  
男人带着疤痕的右边嘴角轻轻扬起。  
  
“欢迎回来，卡卡西。”


	2. 02

**中**  
  
木叶65年10月10日。  
  
上午九时整，慰灵仪式在墓园如期举行，来纪念于第四次忍界大战中捐躯的众多忍者。仪式的主持者是如今在任的第六代火影，旗木卡卡西。  
  
“……在这场战争之中，许多优秀的战友离开了。”站在火之意志雕塑的前方，卡卡西面对着台阶下的众多忍者，宣读致牺牲者的悼词。“他们是木叶的荣耀与骄傲，是当之无愧的英雄。如今他们虽已长眠于地下，但他们的意志将成为火之意志的一部分，为活着的人所继承——”  
  
 **“既然你都明白这些，为什么还要维护那个战犯，不让他受到应有的惩罚！！”**  
  
突兀的叫喊猛地响起，打破了下面的安静，也令卡卡西的话音戛然而止。一时间整个墓园陷入了一片死寂；然后，仿佛是被打开了某个开关，原本沉默的人群渐渐变得沸腾起来。  
  
“没错！应该把宇智波带土在这里就地处决，这样才能告慰死去的战友们！”  
  
“你身为火影，难道在这种大是大非的事情上，都不能站在正确的一边吗！”  
  
“看看我们身后那些新立起来的墓碑！包庇着那个凶手的你，有什么脸面站在这里哀悼他们，你难道不会感到惭愧和羞耻吗！”  
  
那些咄咄逼人的质问铺天盖地般袭来，字字如箭，箭簇闪烁着森冷的光芒。卡卡西僵立在原地，脸色煞白，一句话都说不出来。他就像是个真正的稻草人一样，站在那里一动不动，任凭那些长箭从四面八方射向他，将他刺穿，令他千疮百孔。  
  
他并非不知道该用什么话来反驳。但是他什么都不能说；无论他说什么，都只会被视作狡辩，进而增加众人对他与带土的愤怒。所以他唯有保持沉默，将所有谴责与斥骂全盘接受。  
  
他没有立场去代表其他在战争中失去了亲友的人们原谅带土，没有资格去要求他们放下对带土的仇恨。带土犯下的罪过之重，只有用死才能偿还——卡卡西比谁都明白这一点。  
  
 **他只是……**  
  
“别说了！”  
  
一声大喊从他的身后传来，甚至盖过了下面的嗡嗡声。漩涡鸣人从卡卡西的身旁大步走过，在台阶处站定，替他挡住了下面射来的尖锐目光。  
  
见他出面，台下群情激愤的忍者们总算暂时平息了下来。无数双眼睛盯着这个十八岁的金发少年，四战之中最大的英雄与救世主，想要听听他会说些什么。  
  
“将宇智波带土处以终身监禁，这是五国大名与五位影所共同作出的判决，不是木叶一方能擅自更改的。”鸣人的语气出乎意料地沉稳，严肃得都有点不像是他自己，“本来有些话我不该在公开的地方讲……但是既然在场的大家都是木叶的忍者，那么我不妨就实话实说了。”  
  
“虽然战争结束了，但是忍界远没有迎来真正的和平。”他顿了一顿，蓝色的双眼之中闪过一丝黯然，“在战争中，五大国虽然损失惨重，但也借此再次确认了各自立于忍界顶点的地位，其中又是以我们木叶为最。如今一尾到七尾已经自由，拥有人柱力的只剩下了云隐村和木叶；小国畏惧着五大国，而水、风、土、雷四国则畏惧着我们。”  
  
“在这样的形势之下，只有木叶 **主动去犯一些错误** ，才能让他们感到放心。”  
  
鸣人没有继续把话里的意思挑明，但不少脑筋灵光的忍者们却已经明白了他的意思。  
  
在战后，其他国家畏惧着拥有最强尾兽九喇嘛的鸣人、与世上唯一一只轮回眼的佐助，而这种畏惧很可能会转化为忌惮。只有木叶对内因为火影包庇带土而不稳定，对外因为维护战犯而被他们抓着把柄，这样他们才不会在暗地里联合起来，与木叶形成对立。  
  
当然，并不是所有人都能想到这一点，也并不是所有人都能够被这些话所说服；他们或许依旧觉得，这些只是鸣人为了给自己的老师开脱所找出来的借口。但是看在曾经拯救了整个木叶的鸣人、被木叶所有人亏欠着的鸣人的面子上，至少他们没有再在明面上表现出来。  
  
在鸣人说话的时候，卡卡西一直站在后面，怔怔地看着自己学生高大的背影。直到鸣人回过头来，先是不动声色地和一边的鹿丸交换了一个眼神，然后将担忧的目光投向他，低声说：“老师……请继续吧。”  
  
卡卡西机械地点点头。  
  
慰灵仪式继续进行，这一次下面终于彻底安静下来，不再有人打断。按照事先的规划，卡卡西按部就班地，将步骤一个个进行下去。  
  
他不知道是什么支撑着他自己还站在这里，还能继续用平静的语气说出既定的台词。或许是近三十年忍者生涯所锻炼出来的职业素养，让他可以将这件事当做一个任务，从而暂时将自己的感情屏蔽掉，剥离开来，一切以完成目标为重。  
  
仪式于半小时后结束。人群四下散开，忍者们三三两两地离去。卡卡西还站在火之意志的雕塑下，他低着头，双眼盯着地面，斗笠两旁的白帘垂落下来，遮盖住了他的表情。  
  
“卡卡西老师。”鸣人凑过来，一脸忧心地看着他，“你没事吧？”  
  
“没事。”卡卡西很快回答，但他的声音却在微微发抖。“我只是……有点累了。休息一下就好。”  
  
说罢，不等鸣人再回答，他已经发动了瞬身之术，身影顷刻间消失在飞旋的树叶之中。

* * *

  
  
在过去的十八年中，如果卡卡西想要独自一人呆着，他会前往第三训练场，在慰灵碑前孤零零站上几个小时，与脑海中的亡者交流。  
  
但现在那个亡者已经复生，而慰灵碑上也没有了他的名字。所以卡卡西不得不选择另外一处目的地，一处除非无处可去、否则他并不是很想踏足的地方。  
  
他来到了旗木家老宅。  
  
当初佩恩入侵木叶时，这里由于地处最外围，幸运地逃过了神罗天征的蹂躏。但因为多年空关，房子已完全荒废，院内野草丛生，阴面的墙壁上也布满了翠绿的爬山虎。  
  
直接用查克拉捏碎了锈迹斑斑的锁头，卡卡西一把拉开已有些枯朽的木头拉门。他踉踉跄跄地走进屋内，刚经过玄关走入客厅，便像是再也支撑不住一般，重重地跌倒在地上。  
  
他没有尝试着爬起。学着多年前因为噩梦而从睡眠中惊醒后的样子，银发的男人将身体蜷缩成一团，双手紧紧抱住膝盖，将脸埋进自己的胸口。  
  
 **看看我们身后那些新立起来的墓碑！包庇着那个凶手的你，有什么脸面站在这里哀悼他们，你难道不会感到惭愧和羞耻吗！**  
  
那些饱含着愤怒与悲痛的责问，再一次在他的耳边回响。  
  
 **我都看到了啊。** 他在心中回答， **怎么可能不惭愧呢。**  
  
他不敢再去见日向家，不敢再去见天天和小李，见秋道父子和井野。碍于公事他不得不每天和鹿丸打交道；年轻的奈良族长新近留了胡子，越发酷肖逝去的父亲，那份神似几乎将他的双眼刺痛。那个孩子现在用客气又疏远的口吻称呼他为火影大人，那双眼睛之中再也看不到半点为阿斯玛复仇之后、对他所产生的尊敬和感激。  
  
——对了，他甚至不敢再去拜访阿斯玛的坟墓。因为阿斯玛是被飞段杀死的，也算是间接死在带土的手下。  
  
这些还只是他身边的人。身为火影，战后的抚恤工作也要由他来负责，在四战之中死去了多少忍者，有多少家庭因此而支离破碎，他是最清楚不过的。那触目惊心的数字与血淋淋的阵亡名单就像是大石一样压在他的心头。  
  
他饱尝过失去重要之人的滋味，那些死者的亲友在承受着和曾经的他一样的痛苦，他都明白。可是……  
  
 **那是带土啊。**  
  
当年在神无毗桥，他丢下了被掩埋在大石下面的带土，使其独自面对那诅咒一样的命运，在空虚和绝望之中生活了十八年；如今带土回来了，再次回到了他的身边，他又怎么能眼睁睁地看着带土逃过了斑与辉夜的毒手，却在战争结束后被处死于自己的面前？  
  
只有这件事绝对不可以。  
  
他五岁成为忍者，六岁走上战场，并在半年后完成了平生的第一次杀人。二十七年的忍者生涯，他失去了父亲，师长，队友，数次差点失去了学生，甚至连自己都死了一次，但他从来没有过任何怨言。身为忍者，守护村子与同伴，在必要时成为工具，在他看来这是理所应当的事情。  
  
旗木卡卡西为木叶奉献了一切，但宇智波带土是他 **唯一的私心** 。  
  
保住带土的性命，是他这么多年以来向这个村子唯一一次提出的请求。为此他可以交出自己仅剩的所有事物，名声，地位，尊严，自由。  
  
他只是想要带土活着，留在他的身边。他只是不想再次抛下带土，或者再次被带土抛下。  
  
四下一片静谧，阳光透过脏兮兮的窗户照进室内，灰尘在光线中无声飞舞。卡卡西依旧蜷缩着倒在地上，数十分钟没有变换一下姿势。  
  
“笃笃笃”，门框突然被人轻轻敲响。  
  
卡卡西一动不动。  
  
一声低低的叹息，然后脚步声走过来，在他的身边蹲下。  
  
“我不太放心，于是用仙人模式搜索了你的位置。”鸣人将一只手搭上他的肩膀，“总之先起来，卡卡西老师……躺在这里会生病的。”  
  
他将另一只手也用上，想要把老师从地上扶起来。卡卡西没有反抗，顺着他的力道坐起，缓缓伸直僵硬发麻的双腿。  
  
“刚才在墓园，多亏你替我解围。”他低声说，“能说出那样的话来……你真是成熟了许多呢，鸣人。”  
  
“啊……这个嘛，”鸣人抓了抓自己的后脑勺，露出一个难为情的笑容，“其实，那些话是鹿丸教给我的。”  
  
“……鹿丸？”卡卡西立刻抬起头看向他，仿佛有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
  
“嗯。”鸣人点点头，“他昨天晚上来找我，说最近村子里的气氛不太安定，很可能会有人借着今天的机会对你发难。所以他说，一旦这种事情发生了，就由我出面说出那些话，将大家的情绪稳定下来。”  
  
“而且这一次之后，应该也不会再有人老调重弹，坚持要处死带土了……这也算是一件因祸得福的事情吧。”  
  
“……”卡卡西怔怔地听着，什么都没有说。  
  
“不过，”鸣人脸上的笑容突然消失了，“鹿丸说，他还有一句话，想让我带给老师你。”  
  
“……是什么？”  
  
“他想要让我问你——‘卡卡西老师，你希望带土能继续活下去，但你有没有想过，这是否也是 **带土本人** 所期望的呢？’”  
  
这句话说出去之后，鸣人便看到，他的老师的目光在一瞬间凝固了。屋内一下子陷入了绝对的安静，仿佛连银发男人的呼吸声都听不见了。  
  
鸣人难过地看着卡卡西。其实这个问题他已经知道了答案，或者说，问出这个问题的鹿丸也知道答案；他们都明白，像他的老师这样聪明的人，怎么可能从来都没有考虑过这一点。  
  
卡卡西只是不想放弃。  
  
“鸣人。”一阵死寂过后，卡卡西轻声说，声音中听不出任何情绪。“你怎么看？”  
  
“老实讲，如果是在一年前，我绝对会告诉你们不要放弃，坚持下去就一定能看到希望。”鸣人低声回答；他并没有花上多少时间来思索，显然事先早已在心中考虑过这件事。“但是……现在看着老师你如此辛苦，而带土也过着那样没有自由可言的日子，我已经不敢再说出这么轻率而不负责任的话了。”  
  
他深深地吸了口气。“我真的不知道，对于你们来说，什么样的选择才是最好的。我现在唯有庆幸，佐助没有落到和带土一样的境地，还能自由地在外面行走，而我……”  
  
他的话没有说完，但是卡卡西已经明白了他的意思—— **而我也不用被迫去决定他的生死。**  
  
又是一阵长久的沉默。  
  
“是吗。”卡卡西喃喃说，“连你……也是这么想的啊。”  
  
“老师……”  
  
可卡卡西却打断了他的话。“我明白了。谢谢你，也替我谢谢鹿丸。”  
  
他推开了鸣人搭在自己肩膀上的手，力道温柔，却不容拒绝。“今天是你的生日，很抱歉不能陪你一起庆祝了。去找你的朋友们吧，他们一定还在等着你。”  
  
“可是老师，我放心不下你。”鸣人担忧地看着他。  
  
卡卡西抬起眼睛，向他露出了一个微笑；而鸣人敢担保，这是他所见过的、最令人难过的笑容。  
  
“我没事，只是想再一个人呆一会儿。去吧，鸣人，我们……明天见。”

* * *

  
  
带土坐在黑暗之中。  
  
今天，即使被封住了视野与查克拉，他也能清楚地感觉到四名暗部的存在——因为他们在不加掩饰地对他释放着仇视与敌意。  
  
可带土却顾不上这些；他一直在想着卡卡西。  
  
昨夜银发男人始终在辗转反侧，整晚都不曾入睡。今天早上照例做了饭，自己却几乎一口没动，穿上御神袍时手指一直在颤抖，连扣子都扣错了一颗。  
  
你简直紧张得像是个第一天入学的学生——带土想要这样开个玩笑，让气氛轻松起来，但刚才喝下的牛奶却仿佛变成了黏稠的胶水，将他的声带死死糊住。于是他只是沉默地走上前去，替卡卡西扣好错位的扣子，然后给了对方一个紧紧的拥抱。  
  
虽然他知道那无济于事。因为他自己本身就是卡卡西的痛苦的根源。  
  
第一块石头从耳边呼啸而过的时候，带土还没有意识到发生了什么。直到它砸在后面的墙上，发出咚的一声，他这才反应过来。然后第二块石头也被丢出，他听着风声，竭力想要躲闪，但行动却被禁锢着四肢的铁环所牢牢限制。  
  
最终那块石头砸在了他的肩头。而暗部本来应该出面阻拦，可他们并没有发出任何声音。  
  
石头并不大，力道也根本不重，对于一个常年与死亡为伍的忍者来说，这点小疼痛甚至不会让带土眨一下眼睛；但是这种只能在这里被动挨打的屈辱感却激怒了他。他张开嘴，正要出言讽刺，可是从铁窗对面传来的几个稚嫩的声音，却将他的话语瞬间哽在了喉头——  
  
“杀人凶手！”  
  
“坏蛋去死！”  
  
“把 **爸爸** 还给我！”  
  
心脏泛起丝丝抽痛，一时间好似有人用力擭住了他的喉咙，令他难以呼吸。带土一句话也说不出来了；他握紧双拳，骨节发白，指甲深深刺入掌心，片刻后又颓然松开。  
  
第三块石头被丢来的时候他没有闪躲。额头被砸中，石头的尖角划破了皮肤，流下来的鲜血渗入了眼罩。  
  
见了血后外面的孩子们发出了一阵小小的骚动，然后又安静下来。  
  
“我从奶奶那里偷拿了一叠手里剑。”一个孩子说，“要不要用这个？”  
  
“……不太好吧？”另一个孩子犹豫着，嗫嚅出声，“会出很多血的……”  
  
“有什么不好的！”第一个孩子提高了声音，理直气壮地回答，“妈妈说他本来就该死！要不是火影保护着他，他早就被处决了！”  
  
“火影为什么要保护杀人凶手？”又一个孩子问，“他不是应该保护我们的吗？”  
  
“呃……”第一个孩子发出了为难的声音，“哦！我知道了！忍者里面有好人和坏人，那么火影里面一定也有好火影和坏火影。 **现在的火影就是个坏火影！** ”  
  
一锤定音地下了结论，那孩子的声音中充满了对自己的逻辑的满意。如果他知道，这句话给屋子里的那个囚犯所造成的痛苦，比石头、比手里剑，比他们之前说过的任何话语都要深重的话，或许他还会更加满意。  
  
 **不！**  
  
带土在心中嘶喊。一切的错都在于我，和他没有任何关系。我是个罪人，恶贯满盈血债累累，卡卡西是受我牵连，被我拖进了泥潭里。但他本来……  
  
他本来应该是 **英雄** 的啊。  
  
那些孩子们好像终于决定丢手里剑了。第一个孩子把他带来的武器分发给大家。带土无力地坐在那里，等待着即将到来的疼痛。  
  
但是疼痛并没有降临，取而代之响起的是一个年轻、却严厉的女声：“你们在干什么？！”  
  
孩子们喧闹起来，一哄而散。新出现的女人并没有去追赶他们；高跟鞋的脚步声在铁窗外停下，带土听见一声极轻的叹息。然后脚步声走远，片刻后，身后的房门被打开。  
  
“暗部。”带土听见春野樱低沉的声音，压抑着怒气，“ **都给我出来** 。”  
  
几声窸窣的轻响。  
  
“我记得你们的命令应该是看守犯人，不让任何人接近他。”小樱质问道，“还是你们觉得向他丢石头不算是接近？”  
  
“春野小姐，你是医疗班的班长，级别也比我们高。”其中一名暗部倔强地回答，“但恐怕你没有资格来训斥我们。”  
  
“是吗？不巧的是我和你们的司令官很熟，我想之后他会乐意替我补上剩下的部分的。”  
  
那名暗部不说话了。  
  
一只手摸上了带土的额头，似乎在检查伤口。然后那只手伸到了他的脑后，想要解开眼罩上的搭扣。  
  
“春野上忍。”又一名暗部开口，“这是违反……”  
  
“随便你去报告给谁。”小樱毫不客气地打断了他的警告，“处罚我认了，出事我担着。现在，趁我还能控制住自己的脾气，赶紧给我消失！”  
  
一阵沉默，然后是嗖嗖的几声轻响。慑于五代目亲传弟子的威势，几名暗部从善如流地选择了离开。  
  
而带土的眼罩也终于被摘下。他慢慢地睁开眼睛，对上那双写满了担忧与悲伤的碧绿色眸子。  
  
“小樱。”白发的宇智波咧开嘴角，“看来你一年之中进步不少，说话时已经很有身为长官的气势了啊。”  
  
没有想到他的开场白居然是这样的，小樱顿时愣住；回过神来眼中立刻蕴起了雾气。  
  
“这算得了什么。”她偏过头去抹了把眼睛，嘟囔道，“我真正威风的时候你还没见识过呢。”  
  
说着，她再次转回头来，避开了带土的视线，将散发着绿光的手靠近他头上的伤口。  
  
“那可真有点遗憾。”带土耸了耸肩膀。“你是……怎么想到来这里的？”  
  
小樱抿了抿嘴唇。“早上大和队长来找我。”她回答，“他说自己虽然是暗部的长官，但是有些事反倒不能管得太多，让我今天有空来这边转转，以防万一。”  
  
“说起来我和鸣人也好久没看到你了。卡卡西老师他……并不喜欢我们到这边来。”  
  
“和我扯上关系并不是什么好事。”带土叹息，“你们现在刚刚成为上忍的中坚力量，将来还要在重要的位置上活跃很久，不能在这时候做出有损声望的行为。他是在护着你们。”  
  
“我知道。可是……”  
  
额头处的伤口本来就不大，说话间已经愈合。粉发的女忍收回手，神色复杂地看着带土。  
  
“山中井野是我最好的朋友。“她突然轻声说，”她的父亲亥一先生 **原本** 是情报局的最高长官。四战的时候……他在指挥部。”  
  
带土的身体陡然僵住。他垂下头去，半晌，低低开口。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
小樱摇了摇头。“你不需要和我说抱歉，该得到道歉的人也不是我。我只是……”  
  
她将双手绞在一起。“昨晚我是在井野家里过夜的……她抱着父亲的遗像流了一夜的泪。她是我在这个世界上除了父母之外最亲密的人，亥一先生生前对我也很是照顾；对于夺去了他的生命的你，我应该是要怨恨的。”  
  
“但是你也帮着我们救了鸣人，找回了佐助，封印了辉夜姬，拯救了这个世界。看着你现在这样狼狈，我又忍不住因此而感到难过。可是在产生了这种情绪的同时……我又觉得自己像是背叛了井野。”  
  
话音一顿，小樱做了一个深呼吸。  
  
“于是我不禁在想……如果身为局外人的我尚且如此矛盾纠结，那么卡卡西老师……原本就喜欢将一切责任都揽在自己身上的老师，他这一年来又是过着怎样的日子？”  
  
这并不算是一个真正的问题，所以带土什么也没有说。两人各自陷入了沉默。  
  
“对不起。”片刻后小樱最先回神，露出一个苦笑。“我不该说这些事的。没能帮上什么忙，反倒增添了你的困扰。”  
  
“不。我很感谢你能过来，并且和我说说话。”带土回答，“也拜托你一件事……别把今天发生的事情告诉卡卡西。”  
  
小樱闻言却迟疑了一下。她看向带土，似乎是想要说什么，但最终只是点了点头。“好。”  
  
她离开了房间，不一会儿又拿着沾湿的手巾回来，替带土擦干血迹。她又替男人拍打掉身上的灰尘，将那几块石头一一捡起。  
  
“我也不能在这里停留太久……是时候离开了。”最后她拿起眼罩。  
  
“好。”带土点点头，“再见。”  
  
“再见。”小樱低声说，为他重新将眼罩戴上，然后朝着监牢的房门走去。  
  
“小樱。”临出门之前，她听见男人突然开口，“替我祝鸣人生日快乐。还有，以后在外面的时候，请你们好好照顾卡卡西。”  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
小樱离开了，带土再次回到了黑暗之中。暗部应该是已经去而复返，但是这一次他不再能感受到他们的敌意，也没有人再来打扰他的孤独。  
  
直到不知过了多久，熟悉的脚步声在门外响起，然后房门被打开了。  
  
“带土，”卡卡西温和平静的声音在后面响起，就像什么事都没有发生过一样，“我回……”  
  
但是这一次，他的话语却在半途戛然而止。  
  
糟糕。带土心说，我忘了他有一个特别灵敏的鼻子。  
  
房间内外安静了很久。然后银发男人才再次迈出了步子，来到带土的面前，用颤抖的、冰凉的手指摘下他的眼罩。  
  
“我回来了。”  
  
 **如果笑起来反倒像在哭一样，那就不要笑了啊，笨蛋。**  
  
这样想着，但带土只是如平时一样扬起嘴角，同样装作什么事情都没有发生——  
  
“欢迎回来，卡卡西。”


	3. 03

**下**   
  
“……卡卡西？”   
  
端着两个盘子从厨房里出来，带土四下张望，却到处都看不见银发男人的身影。反倒是屋子里多了一个不速之客；一条黑色的大狗正蹲坐在餐桌旁边，看到他现身，立刻友好地摇动着自己的短尾巴。   
  
“好久不见，布鲁。看到卡卡西了吗？”带土和那条忍犬打了声招呼，走向餐桌。半路脚尖撞到了什么东西，他低头看去，这才发现布鲁的身边还放着一个篮子，里面满满装着的都是清酒，足足有七八瓶。   
  
“汪！”布鲁将脑袋转向身后的某个方向，发出一声响亮的吠叫。   
  
带土循声望去，听到从浴室里传出哗哗的流水声。他把两盘菜放到桌上，坐过去在自己的椅子上坐下。布鲁凑了过来，用潮湿的鼻子拱了拱他的手。   
  
“是卡卡西让你买的酒？”带土拍拍它的大脑袋。   
  
“呜呜。”布鲁从喉咙里发出低沉的声音。   
  
带土将这视为承认。可这有点反常；因为卡卡西平时基本上从来不喝酒。他是一个习惯于让自己时刻保持冷静清醒的人。   
  
“他说没说为什么要买酒？”   
  
“呜呜。”   
  
沟通不良。不过带土一点都不在意，事实上，他很庆幸被召唤出来的是不会说话的布鲁。   
  
并不是卡卡西所有的忍犬都乐于接受他的存在。有几只狗只要每次被召唤出来，就绝不会放过任何一个挤兑与嘲讽他的机会，就连卡卡西这个做主人的出言劝阻都无济于事。唯一能制止它们的是帕克——那只从来不看向他、不和他说话、只把他当做空气的巴哥犬。   
  
虽然，带土能够很清楚地感觉到，这只从小陪着卡卡西一起长大的忍犬首领，才是八只狗里面最不待见他的。   
  
布鲁用宽厚的舌头舔着带土的手背，湿漉漉的感觉令他从思绪中回神。他低下头去，对上那只大狗的眼睛；不知怎么的，带土突然觉得对方看向自己的目光十分哀伤。   
  
他不自在地避开布鲁的注视。视线偏移，无意间瞥向墙上的挂钟，才意识到自己已经走神了将近十分钟。   
  
而卡卡西却还是没有出来。带土看向浴室的方向，莲蓬头的声音已经停了，但水龙头还在哗哗作响，卡卡西似乎在洗手。   
  
心中莫名涌起一阵不安，他起身走到浴室外面，敲了敲门，问：“卡卡西？你还好吗？”   
  
里面洗手的声音在他说话的同一时间戛然而止。片刻后，水龙头被关上，然后咔哒一声轻响，上锁的浴室门开了。   
  
湿热的水蒸气顿时扑面而来。卡卡西站在门口；他换下了御神袍与里面的制服，此时穿在身上的，是一件和带土款式相同的浅灰色浴衣。他的头发没有完全擦干，水珠顺着发梢滴落，前额的碎发垂下来，盖住了那双墨黑的眼睛。   
  
“我没事。”手指从发间穿过，将半湿的头发捋向脑后。卡卡西弯起眼睛，向带土露出一个熟悉的微笑，声音平静。“去吃饭吧。”   
  
带土的视线追随着那五根修长的、 **被搓洗得发红** 的手指，只一瞬又很快收回。“好。”   
  
两人回到了餐厅，布鲁还坐在带土的椅子旁边。卡卡西走过去拍了拍它的脑袋，轻声说：“谢谢。”   
  
“汪！”布鲁向它的主人叫了一声，又看向后面坐过来的带土，也冲他叫了一声。紧接着，它便消失在了一丛白烟之中。   
  
带土回到自己的位置上坐下。他看着卡卡西从地上的篮子里拿出酒瓶，一一摆在桌上；男人弯腰时，浴衣松垮的前襟微微敞开，可以清楚地看到胸前还没有完全褪色的十字伤痕，以及心口处和带土同样的黑色咒印，衬着苍白的皮肤格外醒目。   
  
“怎么突然想起来喝酒？”在卡卡西终于坐下之后，带土问。   
  
“想喝酒难道需要理由？”卡卡西反问。   
  
带土看着卡卡西。即使银发男人的嘴角是扬着的，从那双眼睛里面也看不到任何笑意。那里面什么都没有；那样空洞荒芜的神情，带土从前只见过一次——从水门老师刚牺牲后的那一年中，身在暗部的卡卡西的眼中看到过。   
  
但他什么都没有说。他只是拿了一瓶酒过来，和卡卡西面前的某个瓶子轻轻一碰。   
  
卡卡西嘴角的弧度悄无声息地消失了。他凝视着带土，然后垂下眼帘，将带土碰过的那个瓶子拿起来，凑到唇边。   
  
他们开始沉默地吃饭。卡卡西吃得很少，多半时间都在喝酒；带土只拿到了两瓶，剩下的都被他护食一样地揽在怀里。   
  
他也果然像带土所预料的那样酒量很差。喝到第二瓶，卡卡西脸上开始泛起红色，第三瓶的时候红色蔓延到了耳朵和脖子。第四第五瓶下肚，他一反成年后安静沉默的样子，突然变得健谈起来；絮絮叨叨，说的都是二十年前， **他们都还在** 的时候的事情。   
  
“还记得吗？那时候我们得到了一个向前线送信的任务，因为时间紧急，所以不得不抄近道通过一片当地很有名的危险森林。你被一株食肉藤蔓给抓住了，水门老师去救你，不幸被咬掉了一大撮头发。晚上露营时，他一直在可怜巴巴地抱着头，追问琳有没有什么快速生发的医疗忍术，因为他和玖辛奈说好了周末回去后约会。后来自来也大人知道了，建议他使用乱狮子发之术，结果水门老师只能顶着比玖辛奈还要长出半截的一头金发出门，还被她笑话了好久。”   
  
说起那些陈年旧事的时候，卡卡西的脸上一直带着温柔而怀念的神情；直到最后一句话被说出口。   
  
“……那是我们在 **草之国** 执行的第一个任务。”   
  
嘴里的糯米炸糕一下子变得味同嚼蜡。带土知道卡卡西在想什么，因为他也想到了同一件事。   
  
他们在草之国执行的最后一个任务—— **破坏神无毗桥** 。   
  
“卡卡西，你醉了。”用力咽下那块食物，带土轻声说。   
  
“大概吧。”并没有否认。“我从前总觉得酒精只能暂时麻痹精神，却不能永久性的平息痛苦，只是愚人用来逃避现实的麻醉药。”   
  
“但是现在看来……或许我才是最愚蠢的那一个。”   
  
卡卡西说着，握紧手中剩下的那半瓶酒，昂首一饮而尽。放下空瓶，他似乎是被呛到了，双手按在桌沿上，弓起背，剧烈地咳嗽起来。   
  
带土起身，绕过桌子去给他拍背。刚拍了没两下，卡卡西突然抬头，伸手揪住带土的衣襟，迫使白发的宇智波彻底弯下腰来，迎上他的双唇。   
  
抓住前襟的手松开了。五指顺着带土的胸膛一路摸索向上，跳舞般掠过他的锁骨，脖子，绕到后面，插入那苍白的发丝，牢牢地扣住他的后脑。   
  
被对方的舌头侵入口腔时，带土尝到了卡卡西嘴里苦涩又清冽的酒的味道。   
  
啧啧的水声停止了。那只手放松了力道。卡卡西与带土同时睁开了眼睛，额头抵着额头，近距离凝视着彼此；带土看到，卡卡西的双眼深处燃烧着幽暗的火苗，仿佛能在顷刻间化作燎原大火，将他们二人凶猛地吞噬。   
  
“带土。”他听见卡卡西用沙哑的声音唤着他的名字，“我们做吧。”

* * *

这是一场令人无法忍受的折磨。

带土仰躺在床上，腰带解开，衣襟大敞，除了浴衣之外的蔽体之物都已被脱去。他的双手被钢丝线固定在脑袋的两侧，双脚也被同样和床捆在了一起，半点动弹不得。

而卡卡西——脱掉了全部衣物，全身光裸的卡卡西——则伏在他的身上，捧着他的脸，在他的额头落下细细密密的亲吻。

三分钟前，他们抛下了餐厅的一片狼藉，一边激烈地拥吻着，一边跌跌撞撞地走向卧室。才一关上身后的门，卡卡西就突然发难，拽着带土的领子，将他重重地按在了床上。之后，又像变魔术似的不知从哪里抽出一团钢丝绳，将他的手脚利落地绑了起来。

在这个过程中带土并非没有试图挣扎；但是在无法使用查克拉的情况下，他与卡卡西的战斗结果毋庸置疑。

柔软的嘴唇拂过带土的眉峰，眼皮，与脸颊。卡卡西亲吻着带土右半脸上的每一道伤疤，到达下巴上竖直的那一道时，又伸出舌尖，在带土的嘴角舔了舔。然后他将身体向后微微撤了几分，嘴唇移动到带土的颈间，微微张开嘴，在那上下滑动着的喉结上轻轻咬了一下。

一阵电流般的战栗感瞬间传遍带土的全身。“卡……卡卡西……”

“嘘。”银发的火影抬起头来，将一根手指挡在他的嘴唇上，“不要说话。把一切都交给我。”

然后他再次埋首，在带土的锁骨处舔吮啃咬起来。他的手指顺着带土的两肋向下滑去，在侧腰处停下，挑逗般地画着圆圈。沿着带土胸口正中那道肉色与白色的分界线，卡卡西慢慢向下，留下一连串的吻痕与牙印，经过肚脐，小腹，最后到达男人已经半挺起来的性器。

他毫不犹豫地将那根硬物含入口中，并尽可能地将嘴巴张大，把它吞得更深，前端一直顶到了自己的咽喉深处。

带土猛地倒吸了一口冷气，双手握拳，松开，再握拳，再松开。他睁着眼睛，茫然地瞪着天花板；透过眼底的余光，他能看到那颗白色的脑袋埋在自己的双腿之间，正生涩却努力地吞吐着。

舌尖描摹着肉柱表面凸起的青筋，从铃口中流出的液体和唾液混在一处，将整根性器都弄得湿漉漉的。卡卡西用一只手环住口腔无法照顾到的根部，随着口交的节奏小幅度地套弄，时而又去爱抚那沉甸甸的双丸。

性器的顶端每一次撞在喉咙口，都会引起那一处反射性的紧缩，像是另一张小嘴一般吮吸着龟头。带土的呼吸变得急促起来，他开始不由自主地迎合着卡卡西的动作，一次次地挺动下身，用力操干着身下人的口腔。

“呜……”似是被他顶弄得有些狠了，卡卡西发出了一声呜咽，双眉微蹙，肩膀也不适地耸起。但他并没有阻止带土的行为，反而弓起身体，令喉咙尽可能地保持竖直，方便带土对自己的侵犯。

在卡卡西的嘴里达到了今晚的第一次释放，带土长长地吐出一口气，身体放松了下来。他低头看去，恰看到卡卡西单手按在他的腰侧的床板上，撑起身体。男人半垂着眼帘平缓呼吸，先前因酒精上头而产生的红晕已褪去大半，唯有一点残色还停留在他的眼角，隐隐泛着水光。

卡卡西抬眼看向带土。保持着视线相接的状态，他举起另一只空闲的手，用拇指刮掉嘴角的白浊，又伸出舌头，把那东西慢慢地舔进嘴里。

喉结滑动，他将带土的精液直接咽了下去。

这情景太过香艳淫靡，带土刚刚疲软下去的性器顿时有了重新抬头的征兆。但是与此同时，他心中的不安感觉却也随之增加了几分——在以往两人之间的性爱当中，这些事情都是卡卡西极少、甚至是绝对不会做出的事情。

事出反常必有妖。

这时银发的男人已经再次凑了过来，与带土交换了一个带着腥苦味道的吻。卡卡西伸出手臂，拉开床头柜的抽屉，在里面摸索一番，拿出了一管润滑剂。

没有中断这个吻，他单手拧开盖子，将大量润滑液挤在手指上，然后探向自己的身后。

将食指的第一个指节送入体内的时候，他停止了对带土的唾液的掠夺，小小地吸了口气。

扩张时发出咕叽咕叽的水声，在一片安静的室内听得十分清楚。卡卡西的双唇划过带土的嘴角、脸颊，将额头抵在带土脑袋旁边的床板上；发红的耳尖从带土的视野角落里一闪而逝。

低低的、压抑着的喘息声在带土耳畔响起，潮湿的热气喷洒在他的耳廓上。卡卡西的左手沿着床单的褶皱向上攀援，最终捉住带土的右手，与他紧紧地十指相扣。

水声告一段落。卡卡西松了带土的手，直起腰来。他将双腿又分开了一些，膝盖跪在带土的腰胯两边，将整个身体打开，毫无保留地展露在带土的面前。

“带土……”凝视着带土，卡卡西喃喃地念出宇智波的名字，余下的千言万语尽数消失在抿起的双唇之间。然后他闭上双眼，用还沾着润滑剂的右手握住白发男人的性器，草草地套弄了几下；等那肉具再次挺立起来之后，便将顶端对准已经充分扩张的穴口，慢慢向下坐去，使其一寸寸侵入自己的身体。

带土屏住了呼吸，浑身的肌肉也随之绷紧。

两个人终于完全结合在了一起。卡卡西颤抖着吐出一口气来，胸膛微微起伏，心口处的咒印也随着晃动，像一只张牙舞爪的狰狞野兽。

他缓缓睁开眼睛，上身向带土的方向倾靠过来，两手按住男人的肩膀，开始上下律动自己的身体。起初是迟缓的，小心翼翼的，待到渐渐适应了，便加快了速度，向下的时候也更加用力，让带土的性器进到体内更深的地方。

“卡……卡卡西。”带土咬着牙，额角暴起青筋，“把……把我放开……”

他快要忍不住了。主动的卡卡西确实难得一见，但这还远远不够。他想要将这个银发男人压在身下，凶狠地侵犯他，占有他，完全主宰他的身体与心灵；让他平日里的冷静从容全盘崩溃，露出失控的表情，发出失控的声音，对自己彻底俯首称臣。

身为宇智波，掌控与征服是刻在他骨子里的天性。

其实想要做到这一点很简单。钢丝线虽然坚韧，但在查克拉的面前却不堪一击；只要他调动起一丁点力量，就可以将其捻断，重获自由。

但这正是他绝对不能去做的一件事情。

带土将绝对不会再做出任何伤害卡卡西的事情。

所以，当银发男人的双手从肩膀移向颈间，颤抖着掐住他的脖子的时候，带土并没有反抗。

卡卡西停了下来。他低头俯视带土，双眼大睁着；那两簇幽火似乎已在带土不知道的时候燃烧殆尽，余下的只是一片绝望的死灰。

一滴汗水从他的额头滑落，经过他的眼角，犹如眼泪。

“……带土。”卡卡西的声音极轻极低，几不可闻，与其说是在与带土说话，倒更像是在喃喃自语。“其实你一直都很痛苦吧？被剥夺了力量，禁锢在这里，时刻面对谩骂与仇视……其实最希望你从这个世界上消失的，是 **你自己** 吧？”

“都是因为我……你才勉强着自己继续活下去，继续忍受这一切。可是或许这原本就是错的……或许我从一开始就不该把你强留下来，我应该让你解脱的……”

**“我应该让你解脱。”**

那双扼住他的咽喉的手，尽管依旧颤抖得厉害，却确实加重了力道。呼吸渐渐变得困难，眼前出现了黑点，带土本能地张开嘴，拼命地想要获取氧气。

他的手指痉挛似的抽搐起来，几次都按在了钢丝线上，但那抹暗淡的蓝光却终究没有亮起。

视线与意识开始朦胧。声音也离他而去，他听到卡卡西急促的呼吸声，遥远得仿佛是从另一个时空中传来。在感官完全麻木之前，他感觉到有温热的液体落在他的嘴角，流入他的口中，滋味苦咸。

**我就要死了吗……**

从此牺牲者的亡魂得以安眠，丧失所爱者的愤怒可以平息。从此不必再受囹圄所苦，不必再受内心折磨。从此木叶的第六代火影将洗脱包庇罪人的污名，重新做回他的英雄。

可是——

**这真的是你想要的吗？再次被孤单留下的你，再次看着我死去的你，再次用这双手去终结我的性命的你……你也能够得到解脱吗？**

**我不相信。**

失去了血色的嘴唇微微翕动，竭力做出或许是人生中的最后三个口型——

**KA-KA-SHI。**

下一瞬，脖子上的压力被猛地卸去，大量的空气倒灌入肺部。带土痛苦地咳嗽着，身体刚刚向上挣动了一下，就被人紧紧拥住。

“我做不到……带土，我做不到……”卡卡西用好似能再次把他勒死的力道抱着带土，脸埋在他的颈间，发出绝望的、断断续续的呜咽。他整个人都在发抖，剧烈的心跳透过二人紧贴着的胸膛传递过来，仿佛接下来的每一秒都可能崩溃。“就算明知道这是错的，明知道这只会令你痛苦不堪，我也还是……”

**哪怕这世界在你眼中已当真如同地狱，看不到希望也看不到未来，我也还是想要让你留下，留在我的身边。**

**我剥夺了你的自由意志，背叛了正义与公理，辜负了死去的与活着的人们，只为成全我一人的自私。**

**我才是罪人。**

呼吸渐渐平缓，五感陆续回归身体，意识重新变得清明。劫后余生，带土望向天花板；之前一直徘徊在他心中的那股不安，反倒在此时悄然消失了。

**是这样啊。果然……是这样啊。**

**笨蛋卡卡西。**

“卡卡西。”他开口，声音嘶哑得厉害，“把我放开。”

这一次卡卡西没有再无视他的要求。

手脚一经重获自由，带土立刻抱着卡卡西翻了个身，将他压在下面。两人的下身依旧相连，银发的男人仰起脖颈，抽噎着发出一声呻吟。

“真难得。”带土伸出舌头，沿着横贯过卡卡西左眼的那道伤疤，舐去他的泪水。“我还以为这辈子都不会见到你哭了呢。”

“想要让我解脱吗，卡卡西？但是看着你现在这副狼狈的样子，我可没办法安心升天啊。”

姿势变换带来的不适感渐渐散去，卡卡西喘了口气。情绪慢慢缓和下来，他眨了眨眼，让模糊的视野恢复清晰，然后对上带土的双眼。

尽管没能做成计划中的事，但一直以来压抑在他心头的重负似乎在刚才得到了宣泄，天性之中的冷静再次回归了他的身体。他抬起一只手，顺着带土的手臂与肩膀向上，指尖轻触男人颈间骇人的青紫掐痕。

“带土……对不起。我……”

**我是如此的自私、脆弱、一事无成。擅自地想要杀死你，又擅自地选择放弃。**

“对不起？你是想为差点杀了我而道歉？还是想为没能杀了我而道歉？”带土捉住卡卡西的手指，凑到唇边摩挲，说话间呼出的热气喷洒在指腹上。

“……我不知道。或许两者都有。抱歉。”

“我是个废物。”

听到那个熟悉的词汇，带土扬起眉毛。

“嗯，你确实是个废物。”他居然点了点头，“而我是个垃圾。所以，你我绝配，并且活该一辈子受罪。”

卡卡西的双眼微微睁大。他张开嘴，想要说些什么，但带土接下来的动作却制止了他的发言。

“嘘。”学着他之前的样子，白发的宇智波将手指竖在他的唇上，“不要说话。我并不想，”他恶劣地顶了一下，成功赢得身下人的一声惊喘，“把今晚的时间都浪费在磨嘴皮子上面。”

这样说着，带土捞起卡卡西的双腿，让它们盘在自己的腰上。他的手插入卡卡西的发间，爱怜地轻抚着那柔软的发丝。

“把一切都交给我。”

**给我你的所有，我将用我的所有来交换。**

“带土……”

“你是我的火影。”带土望入那双湿润的、墨黑的眼睛，语气是前所未有的温柔，“我的生死由你来主宰，无论你做出怎样的决定，我都会服从。”

“二十年前，我可以为你而死；二十年后，我也同样可以为了你而活下去。”

我愿一直握着你的手，陪在你的身边，与你同坐在黑暗里，一起等待那长夜之后的黎明。


End file.
